


【凉圭】山田凉介的一日烦恼

by aug_baluo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aug_baluo/pseuds/aug_baluo
Summary: *又名《如果冈本圭人真的变成了哭包》*这是一个因为在梦里也不坦诚所以遭天谴的故事*二人已是恋人关系的*因为加了奇怪的设定，外在表现不免会有一点点OOC*有R18内容





	【凉圭】山田凉介的一日烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> *又名《如果冈本圭人真的变成了哭包》
> 
> *这是一个因为在梦里也不坦诚所以遭天谴的故事
> 
> *二人已是恋人关系的
> 
> *因为加了奇怪的设定，外在表现不免会有一点点OOC
> 
> *有R18内容

p>*又名《如果冈本圭人真的变成了哭包》

*这是一个因为在梦里也不坦诚所以遭天谴的故事

*二人已是恋人关系

*因为加了奇怪的设定，外在表现不免会有一点点OOC

*有R18内容

【1】  
对山田凉介来说，冈本圭人的泪水是他的软肋。

山田凉介好忠于对他实施一些小的“霸凌”，他并不担心会惹人生气或者难过，毕竟冈本圭人每次都只会微笑两下或者委屈的看着他，把他的所作所为尽数原谅，他知道他是个非常温柔的人，至于他，也不会做的太过火，二人之间一直保持着这种微妙的互动。

如果要问为什么山田凉介动不动就喜欢欺负冈本圭人，或许是一种爱的表现吧？大概。

至少他是这么觉得的。

“你真的不害怕他哭吗？”

不知道是谁这么问到。

“才不会！”

山田凉介从梦中醒来，懒洋洋的抬起手将眼睛揉开，但是没有立刻起床，他将脸埋进了枕头里，无聊的朝枕头不断呼出热气。

“很有我的风格呢，就算是在梦里也不会承认自己害怕keito哭啊。”他淡淡的想到。

在确定了关系之后，山田凉介对冈本圭人欺负依旧没有减少，他貌似已经养成了这样一种习惯。

只要不去恶意惊吓自己的恋人，一切都是没问题的。

【2】

冈本圭人从床上爬了起来，虽然他还不想起床，但是一会还要出门工作，这可是非常重要的事情。

他半眯着眼的想要飘进卫生间里，突然被什么东西绊了一下，软绵绵的身体就直接向地面扑去。

“好痛…呜…”

冈本圭人一下子摔了个清醒，随即毫无征兆的开始淌眼泪，他有些慌张地抬手去抹掉从眼角不断滑落的泪水。 被泪水模糊了视线，他在地上趴了一会才缓缓地爬了起来，等他完成洗漱时，眼睛已经哭的有些红肿了，他盯着镜子摸了摸自己的脸。

“幸好起得早，不然就完蛋了……这是怎么回事，我也没有睡太久嘛…还是说没睡够?”

冈本圭人疑惑的自言自语了一会，到最后也没想出什么所以然，干脆放弃思考发起了呆，直到经纪人打电话喊他下楼。

【3】

“大家早上好~”

山田凉介将头探进了乐屋朝着门把们挥了挥手，一会要去棚里一起做攻顶的录制，现在没到时间，所以人还没来齐。

冈本圭人晚了他十分钟左右才到，一进门便坐在了他的边上，山田凉介很自然的躺到了对方的大腿上打算补个觉，而被当枕头的那个人也只是轻轻笑了一下乖乖的正坐着不让人感到难受。

“我说啦，你们两个有完没完嘛？不要无视我们亲亲我我啊！”

伊野尾慧看着这对小情侣开始了定番的吐槽，虽然他的语气非常激昂，但他此时正软趴趴的限在沙发里。

“kora！我说你这家伙先别管他俩啦，你起来一下好不好，我们都没地方坐了！”

有冈大贵做了一个不满的表情盯着几乎快嵌进沙发里眼睛还半眯着的人，他伸手去扯他，但几乎拉不动。

“喂喂，大ちゃん，你看后面。”

“啊?”

有冈大贵转过了头，入眼的便是正在滴眼泪的冈本圭人，诶？虽然不知道眼前上演的是什么戏码，但他还是撇下了身前的蘑菇走了过去。 keito没有发出任何的声音，还在睡的山田凉介没有察觉到任何的不对劲，他便伸手去摇他。

“yamada！”

“谁啊！活腻啦！”

躺在那里的人一下子就蹦了起来，转头刚要修理将自己吵醒的罪魁祸首，入眼的却是圭人已经哭花了的脸庞。

“?”

“真是的，你看看keito啦。”

“你为什么哭啊？”

他有些不解，虽然山田凉介不知道为什么眼前的人会哭，但他知道，他会下意识的害怕这个人哭。

“我也不知道…好像是，睡觉睡的…”

“哦…这样啊…吓了我一跳，还以为是你突然想到自己找不到母猩猩呢。”

他有些没头没尾的开了个玩笑，近乎是有些尴尬。

“yamaちゃん…”

一旁的有冈大贵听闻了圭人的话语，关心了几句他的睡眠问题便走开了。

山田凉介也没再说什么，拿来纸巾让他把眼泪擦干净，过了一会便放松了下来，上手捏着人的脸玩，而冈本圭人则是有些发懵，垂着脑袋坐在那里任人摆布。

【4】

录制结束后，冈本圭人没有别的工作，准备直接回家，而山田凉介则是接着去录制外景。 两个人分手前，山田说外景结束后会去他家。

他感到十分疲惫，一进家门便倒进了沙发里。  
“今天到底怎么了…”

他不明白自己在乐屋的时候是因为什么而哭。 

“完全搞不懂…”

无论是摔跤事件还是乐屋事件。

他轻轻嘀咕着，也没多思考下去，在沙发上趴了没多久就昏昏沉沉的睡着了。

—————————假车—————————  
【5】  
冈本圭人是被人吻醒的。

他有些迷糊地伸出手抵住了身上人的肩膀，轻轻扭了扭身子从喉腔里发出抗议的音节，但是对方并没有要停的意思。

山田凉介有些急躁地将身下人的衣服一件一件的扒了下来，一进门见到的便是躺在沙发上软乎乎的恋人，他着实是有些控制不住。

凉介的手向下摸去褪下了圭人的裤子，松开吻着对方的唇，俯下身子在对方的耳尖落下轻轻的吻。

“yama，ちゃん…”

圭人没有意识用他刚睡醒的声线吐出这样黏腻的话语对于山田凉介来说是多么的冲击。

冈本圭人的底裤很快被扯了下来，已经有些起反应的性器暴露在被二人弄得过分湿热的空气当中，山田凉介先是轻轻撸动了几下圭人的柱身，随之便有些急躁地扶着自己已经硬的有些发痛的性器抵上了他的后穴轻轻磨蹭，意图缓解自己的冲动。 圭人被刺激的打了一个惊颤，先前的困意也彻底被当下的情欲完全覆盖，他轻喘着抬手环住了凉介的脖颈将脸埋进了他的肩头，用舌头轻轻舔舐着人的脖颈。

手指已经探入了四根，山田凉介早已经到达了忍耐的极限，他抽出手指，有些急切地再次扶着下身的性器抵上了圭人已经被开发的彻底的后穴。

“keito…我要进去了。”

“yamaちゃん……等…”

身下人口中的话语还会落下，他便挺身将性器埋入了大半，凉介有些满足的吐出了一声轻哼，不管体验多少次，被冈本圭人滚烫的肉壁包裹着的感觉都是让他近乎失去理智的。

他看见身下人的眼角开始冒出了泪水。

山田凉介害怕自己的恋人哭泣，但是在床事中，圭人的眼泪对于他来说是一种偏激的兴奋剂。

“keito，不要哭。”

他俯下身子将剩下的部分推入，稍稍停顿了一会给予恋人足够的适应时间，紧接着便抱着圭人的身子缓缓抽送起来。

他吐着粗气，有些恶趣味的轻轻吸吮着人的脖颈留下点点色情的斑驳痕迹，冈本圭人配合着他的动作律动着身躯，这让他有些失神，顿了一会，山田侧过头咬上了圭人的肩膀。

这是山田凉介一个有些奇怪的癖好，他喜欢咬人，虽然这只针对冈本圭人。 

但让人意想不到的事发生了。

听起来过分难受的哭声传进了他的耳内。

山田凉介松开了嘴抬起头，映入眼帘的是恋人比早晨在乐屋哭的还要更凶的脸。

他慌张了，有些手忙脚乱的将已经硬的发涨的性器退了出来，伸手去抹对方的眼泪。

“喂，你这家伙，keito！你哭什么啊！”

圭人将脑袋转了过来，他已经到了说不出话的程度，只能吸着鼻子用湿漉漉的眼睛看着凉介，支支吾吾的，似乎是做不出什么回应了。

这样僵持了一会，山田凉介没法了。

他只能先把恋人独自丢在沙发上，进了厕所心情复杂的替自己处理了当下的生理问题。

当山田凉介从卫生间出来的时候，冈本圭人正呈现着一副异常糟糕的姿态。

“……。”

他感到了极度的懊恼，用力抓了抓头发。

他认栽地清理了恋人的身体，晚上睡在一张床上，他盯着冈本圭人微微皱着眉的睡颜，愣是这么僵了大半夜。

“现在你害怕他哭了吗？”

还是同一个声音。

“我承认，我怕！满意了吗?”

他用有些带刺的口吻回答到。

山田凉介是被闷醒的，他的脑袋几乎快整个嵌进圭人的怀里了，他有些用力地打了一下对方的头。

“喂，大猩猩…放开我。”

“yamaちゃん…唔，果咩呐…”

冈本圭人迷糊地低头蹭了蹭凉介的脑袋以示道歉，山田凉介有些发愣，他沉默了一会，试探性的咬上了圭人的手臂。 “好痛…” 

“……你不哭了？”

“嗯？嗯…好像是不哭了。”

冈本圭人被压着，有些不舒服的闷哼了两声。

“keito。”

“嗯…？”

山田凉介本来是想对昨天发生的事刨根问底的，但这声黏黏糊糊的应话声愣是让他把话语憋了回去，他又盯着人沉默了一会。

“我们……继续昨天没做完的事情吧，呐?”

“诶?在早上…?”

End


End file.
